Seven Deadly Sins
by emmysaur
Summary: Emotions are high. Pain comes. And everybody has a certain deadly sin going on in their life. Rated T for you need some sort of maturity to read this.
1. Introduction

Heyyo! I'm writing a new story. But don't worry, "A Rewrite" will still continue! I was just sitting here, reading some stories, when an idea came to mind. And hopefully it'll be original. The same characters are around (minus Layne, plus one sooprise!) so yeah. I'm thinking that this story will only have seven chapters (duh, see title) but I'm not sure. Maybe I'll make a sequel after wards, if people want.

**CHARACTERESZ**

_Massie_

_Cam_

_Alicia_

_Griffin_

_Dylan_

_Kemp_

_Dempsey_

_Derrick_

_Claire_

_Josh_

_Kristen_

_SOOPRISE CHARACTER!_

_Coral (Strawberry)_

_Chris Plovert (who will be called Chris)_

If you look at the title, you'll get an idea for what the story is about. I hope. AHAHA. These are the **seven deadly sins** as I _(cough cough, Wikipedia cough)_ sees them:

Lust

Gluttony

Greed

Sloth

Wrath

Envy

Pride

I may have some changes for each of them. But don't worry, it'll all work out. By the way, there's another secret hidden in the Characters. If you look closely, you'll notice it. Depending on when the 2nd chapter gets out (maybe later today if you are nice!)

I'll let you know what it is C:

P.S.: Try and guess the suprise character. I bet you won't be able too!

Here's a hint- He's a dude.


	2. Lust

A beautiful green eyed-blonde eyed the massive bed.

"This is wrong."

The boy she was with wrapped his arms around her. "Yes, it is. But it's so right, too."

She smirked and gave him a little kiss. Full of passion and lust. They wanted each other. They deserved each other.

His blonde hair shook around her face, brown eyes full of his feelings.

And at once they were released.

He pulled her on to him, kissing her full force. Her lips tingled as she wrapped her legs around him, heart beating through her shirt. Their breathes became ragged and short, hearts beating together as one.

Their bodies molded together. Her muscular one, his muscular one. They were both toned from soccer, although she was much skinnier than him.

Beat.

Beat.

Beat.

Molded as one. Together. Pulses racing, eyes closed, emotions flashing, they couldn't control their feelings. Each one was exciting. Yet there was another feeling there.

Lurking and watching in the back of their minds. It was Guilt.

The Guilt that would consume them after it was all over.

The Guilt that would make them fear each other.

Fear their friends.

Fear for their sanity.

It would claw at the edges of their minds. Start to destroy them.

But for now, it was hidden. Guilt would wait till it was all over.

Till it could break free of the boundaries that bound their heads into doing this.

The clock showed 3 in the morning. After the game, after the party, after the hugs and kisses last night. They had fallen together, last ones to leave. And yet, they never had left, for the party was still going on. In their heads. They were together, they were happy, they were excited. The party was in full swing.

Nobody knew. The girl had left her bag inside. The boy had left his jacket. And everybody else had just left. When they emerged, their eyes connected. It was as if something had wanted this to happen. Or someone. Or maybe two someone's, their lust consuming them. Knowing they wanted each other. The magnetic force drew them in to each other. First it was awkward. Then, they could barely make it to the car. He could not drive, for she was wrapped around him. She had to control herself. Someone could find out. Someone could hurt them. They could hurt themselves.

They were already.

"What about Mass-" she breathed, kissing his cheeks.

"She doesn't matter, Kristen." he smiled, pulling at her top. The girl agreed silently. Massie was her best friend. Derrick was her boyfriend. Her feelings held back when they were together. But as the brunette left the party with everyone else, the walls broke down. Bam. Bam. Bam.

A shoe. One green Converse. Laying out by the front door. It was the only sign of what was going on inside. If you were to look inside the room, you would notice nothing wrong. Boy's shirts lined the floor. A piece of fabric, in the corner. You'd think it was a skirt, but in the dark you couldn't tell. Besides, what was a skirt doing lying in a boys room? Another pair of shorts. Boxers. A bra, but that must have been left behind from his girlfriend. And so nothing was wrong, so you would withdraw your head, go downstairs, and perhaps watch TV.

But inside their heads, it was raging. Emotions bashed into another. Happiness into lust into love into passion into friendship into betrayal. But Guilt lurked there. Out of the way. Unknown. For the moment.

They fell onto the bed. Pulling at the clothes. It had taken to long. They needed to be off. Forecful kisses. Thoughts, drifting about. No words spoken. Each one knowning that they were meant to be together. That Massie and Griffin would be long gone by the time that this was over. Nobody would find out. It would be a secret between each of them. After, they'd call their significant other. Let them know that they were over. And then be together, the two of them, at last. No guilt, no hardships, they'd understand. They would have to.

The eightteen year old gripped the girls arms, and she kissed his chest all over. He felt his blood boiling. It needed to happen.

And it did. The condom came on.

The clock read 11:50 by the time she left his house. Hair messed, his shirt on, his sweats, his green converes which she mistook for his. The girls would never find out.

And he lay there, in his bed, staring at the clock. 11:51. 11:52. 11:53. 11:54. 11:55. 11:56. 11:57. 11:58.

His phone went off. She always called around noon.

"Hey, Harrington!" Her giggle.

"Hi, honey."

"Can you meet me? I want to see a movie with you." Her voice was so full. She didn't know what they had done.

"Sure, I want to see you, too" He lied. All Derrick wanted to do was lie in bed with Kristen for years.

"Good. Pick me up in 10 minutes." She laughed again and hung up.

And that's when Guilt appears.

The blonde girl was still walking towards her house when her cell phone rang.

"Hey Kristen!" a shout came through.

"Oh hey."

"How are you?"

"Good."

"What did you do last night?"

"Umm..."

"Because you didn't come to the sleep over last night." Oh. God. The sleepover. She'd forgotten.

"Um. I was sick."

"You sound like crap."

"Thanks, Claire."

"Anyways, Massie says hi. I'm over at her house right know. She's going out with Derrick in a few minutes. She's smiling so hard. She really loves him."

The phone drops. Shatters on the pavement.

And that's when Guilt appears.


	3. Pride

**This is review time :o**

**Lolgirl: Aw, thanks! I'm really glad you love my story. I love it too, actually. First time I've ever fallen in love with my story so early, teehee. And here's the next chapter for you! And don't worry, I expect it to be the 5th chapter when Massie finds out. Haha. I've got a story plan, yes, but I don't know the order of the chapters to go in. It took me 12 minutes to decide what the 2nd chapter should be. Dx**

**BlondeMysteryChic: Yay! Thanks! And here's an update ;D**

**RoyalDarlingx: Nope! But good guess, though. Actually, I have a confession to make. It's embarressing times 10. I couldn't even remember who Eli was! I had to look him up, and then I remembered! Isn't that so totally completely sad?**

**Laurenxalainee: I think you are so ah-freaking-mazing for thinking my story is so ah-freaking-mazing! I heart you times bunches.**

* * *

We think of it as a good thing.

That we are able to hold our heads up high. To feel like we accomplished something. We all get this feeling. But too much of it is a sin.

Too much of it can knock you down to the depths of Hell and destroy you. It can make you burn in the flames of Hell and feel as though even though you are being destroyed inch by inch, you were never in the wrong.

Never in the wrong to be so Proud.

The boy glanced at the girl across the table.

She looked beautiful. Her black hair was glossy and controlled. Her C-Cups looked even bigger in her red V-Necked Ralph Lauren top and her big brown innocent eyes weren't so innocent. They sparkled with ideas for afterwards. After their lunch. After he paid the bill, and they left together. What would happen then.

But nothing would happen then. She was ugly. She didn't deserve compliments therefore he didn't give any. He was jealous of her perfect beauty. He looked much better than her.

When he glanced in a mirror, he had to stand there for minutes admiring himself.

When he glanced at her, he felt revolted. She wanted a compliment.

She got none.

He was much more important than her. He played soccer. And while both of them seemed innocent, and they both got expelled, he got expelled for something much better. He's the one that pulled the fire alarm at Hotchkiss. He got all of us out of the test. She just got herself lost in a _stupid_ forest. He's the one that can run. He looks better in Ralph Lauren.

He is just the best.

But we don't all see it that way.

He's too Proud.

She is tired of the fact that she gets no compliments, even when she is beautiful.

Even when she gives him a compliment, he goes searching for more.

The girl licked her lips.

"I like your top."

"Thanks. I hate yours. It's really ugly."

"Oh. Um.."

"It doesn't flatter your chest at all. What do you think of my shoes?"

"Um. They're great, Josh."

"Thanks. I only asked you to show you that yours are hideous. You should follow my fashion advice more often, Alicia."

"Um…"

"What about my hair? Is it too flippy or is it just right?"

It was a trick question. If she said it was to flippy _he'd_ get flippy. And if she said it was just right he'd scoff and laugh at her.

"Um…"

"Go ahead. Tell the truth. I won't mind." Well, to tell the truth his hair was to flippy…

"It's to flippy."

"Ahaha, yeah right! My hair is perfect. Just because you and I and everyone else on this planet hates yours, doesn't mean you have to take it out on me. My hair is always perfect."

Her eyes watered up. This is what she hated about him.

He was too full of so much damn Pride, he couldn't even see what was so great about her.

"Josh?"

"Are you going to talk about my pants now? I know they are much more fabulous than yours, honey, but a guy can only get so many compliments before he looks gay!"

And that was the last straw.

"Josh Hotz, you don't need compliments to look gay. The fact you dress matchy, wear Ralph Lauren, fish for compliments and wear red lipstick- Oh yes, I've known you wear red lipstick since I first saw you. You're WELCOME I kept that a secret-," she hissed, "Makes you look gay already. In fact, everybody suspects you already are gay. I had to make up shit about our relationship. Stuff we haven't even done! And that's all because you've been to busy looking in a fucking MIRROR admiring yourself. And I've had it. I thought we could work through this. But I cannot deal with your damn put-downs all the time." She tossed her hair. "We. Are. So. Fucking. Over."

And at that she stood from the table, and walked away.

He shrugged. He didn't care. He was gorgeous. He could get a new girlfriend in a second.

Standing up from the table, across the room he saw a girl and a boy on a date. Derrick and Massie. After their movie. He was about to walk over, to show himself and everybody else (Alicia no longer worth his attention. She never was, anyways) that he could get her, even though Massie was serious about her boyfriend. As he stood, as he took his first steps, Alicia walked back in.

And although she wasn't worthy, although she was ugly, although he hated her, and although she had just insulted him, he felt a little leap in his heart when he saw her come back.

He tried to tell himself it was just for compliments. That he liked the way she complimented him. The way that she always took his put-downs. Even if she did deserve them and she thought she didn't. He loved the way- wait, hold up. _He loved? _He loved her?

And as his heart leaped again by the sight of her walking towards him, he knew it was true.

He took a step towards her.

"Hey, listen-,"

But he didn't get to finish.

He saw, as if from an out of body experience, his head flip to the side. His cheek (already red) warm from the slap she gave him and from embarrassment.

And finally, he saw her push him back.

And he fell.

Down.

Down.

Down.

Down until…

His head hit the ground.

And it was black.

But his experience was still going on.

He saw the girl burst into tears. He saw Massie race up from the table and console her.

He saw Derrick, texting under the table.

He knew his secret.

And he saw the way that Alicia held herself. He saw how she truly looked vulnerable. How she truly looked upset, and sad, and afraid. And how she hated him.

And that's when he realized.

He didn't see what was going on.

Didn't see the harm in what he was doing.

Didn't see how much fucking pride he had.

And at the corners of his images, and in the corners of his mind, there was flames. They were not real. They were the imaginary depths of Hell. And although he was not dead… they had claimed him.

His life was now a living Hell.

One he had to deal with.

To make worse or better, he didn't know.

But he had one night to figure it out.

To make right with the world. To do better things. To get those flames out of his head.

And fail.

Or to condemn himself even farther. By harming himself and others.

And inside his mind, behind closed eyes, he gave a little smile.

He knew which path he would choose.

But either way, it would always lean towards the depths of Hell.

* * *

**Heeeeeeeeyyy-yaaa!**

**I would just like to say, welcome to my newest story!**

**I'm really proud of these two chapters.**

**And I know they seem confusing. Kind of like, I can't make up my mind on which direction to go. And they are supposed to be like that :)**

**It's supposed to show like, inner conflict. Like, how even though the story isn't written in first person, we can still see what's going on inside their heads.**

**I really like this style of writing!**

**lol.**

**And I know I used some cursing in this.**

**It was for dramatic effect!**

**P.S. I was gonna have two people star in this chapter.. But then I looked at it and went, "well, it's kinda long..." that and the fact I had no freaking idea what to do for the other character! Lolz. Here's who got editted out though, Chris. I didn't even know what to do with him, anyways.**

**P.P.S. If you are wondering why you are getting this update at 6:23 in the morning, that's because in my head it's 9:23 in the morning.**

**Stupid three hour time-difference.**

**Why did I have to adjust to East Coast time NOW?! Seriously. This whole week I wasn't hungry at all, because I was still on Pacific Coast Time.**

**Screw that.**

**But hey, since I'm so bored you got your update!**

**Yay?**


	4. Sloth

**Review Time! Chacha!**

**lolgirl: You do kind of feel bad for Josh there, don't you? I did want that to happen. Sort of. I mean, I wanted him to feel pain. He mad Alicia sad. And although I don't really like Alicia that much, and I sort of like Josh better, I hated him in that chapter. He was being sort of a gay-bitch right there. Lolz. xD And I've already got some of my pairings up there. But don't worry, you're kind of close on the Claire thing!**

**lipglossgirlsavestheday: Ohmygod. Are you serious? When I read that, you have no idea how happy that made me :) Of course, now that I've kind of changed their relationship... Ahaha. Well, you might not think that of me anymore once you read this chapter. Lol. But thank you for your tons of compliments.**

**P.S.: I like compliments. Kidding! Well, okay, I'm not, but I won't be like Josh! Pinky-swear!**

**laurenxalainee: I know, right? It almost made me cry writing it! And then when I read it... ohmygod. I swear, I needed like 10 tissues. My nose got all stuffed up and my throat all scratchy. That's what happens when I hold back tears. And, guess what! I heart you more! Oh yeah. I went there. :P**

**RhiniHeartBreaker: Nopppeeee. But your close on the Chris thing. Actually, you aren't. But you got one letter right (and it's in the exact same spot as the other letter. Which letter it is/which spot it is I'm not telling. P.S.: You've got about two days to figure it out. So go ahead and take as many guesses as you want. 3's the limit. LOL!)**

* * *

She didn't deserve any of what he said to her.

She was beautiful. Exciting. Nice.

She deserved compliments.

Not insults.

When she pushed him, that was her breaking point.

She needed to cry. To get it all out.

And she did.

Right there.

Her eyes burned. She was all out of tears.

Her throat itched and scratched.

It hurt so much.

But the thing that was worse than both of those combined was her heart.

Josh Hotz was the perfect guy.

Was.

Alicia was driving herself insane.

She pounded on the walls.

She forced herself to throw up.

To be skinnier.

To be more perfect.

To be the image he wanted her to be.

Maybe their relationship would get back to perfect.

Maybe this was a dream.

A dream she would wake up from in a few hours.

Coated in sweat.

A nightmare.

For Josh was incredibly sweet.

He could never be that cruel.

But she knew that she was lying to herself.

Lying to herself to keep what little part she had of herself, sane.

It wasn't working.

Thrashing about, she threw her pillows at the wall.

Her cell phone beeped when she turned it on.

A delayed message.

From:

Josh.

Wailing, she ripped the phone out of it's charger and threw it out into the street.

But the image still haunted her.

He would forever lurk in her thoughts.

The image of what he was.

The image of who he was.

The words, unspoken, but his memory and it was almost as if he was living inside of her head, still there.

She could hear him talking now.

"You. Are. Worthless."

Whimpers. Cries.

"I'm not worthless. I'm not."

"You have no friends." it hissed.

"I have friends. Massie. Massie's my friend. And Dylan. And Claire. And Kristen."

"But I know something that they don't. It could ruin your friendships. With all of them."

This voice was imaginary. She was hearing things.

"No. You don't. You're lying."

"I'm not."

And so it told her. It told her the secret that COULD ruin their friendship. That would cause them to take sides, to lose to one another. To fight.

And Alicia clawed at her head.

"Make it stop. You're lying. You don't know anything."

"But you do. I've told you now."

"No. You're lying. You are imaginary. I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes, you do. Alicia! Listen to me!"

"No! I won't!"

"You will!"

Screams of terror.

Arms flailing.

"Get out of my head!"

"I have friends. You are lying. I am nice. I am kind. I am good looking. You are a bastard, Josh Hotz. I fucking hate you. You hear me? I hate you."

"I hear you loud and clear. But I see you, too. I see your heart. It misses me. And I see your brain, fighting with your heart. But the brain always loses, doesn't it? It may control you, but your heart decides if you live or die."

Alicia's throat closed up.

"It's not true. I hate you. I fucking hate you. You've put me down for the last time, Josh Hotz!"

Slamming her bathroom door.

She spies a seat.

An old motorcycle seat.

A beat up table.

An old vintage mirror.

Boom.

Boom.

Boom.

Her heart beats rapidly.

Toss.

Smash.

Shatter.

Glass everywhere.

Boom.

Boom.

Boom.

No where to hide.

No where to run.

Boom.

Boom.

Boom.

You see a girl.

Lying on the table.

Razor in hand.

You think, "She could do so much better."

But really, she can't do much better.

Not if you put her down.

Not if everyone puts her down.

Not if nobody tries to stop it.

And so, Alicia Rivera, age 17...

Blood running down her wrists.

Goes insane.

* * *

Sitting there.

Reading a magazine.

Playboy.

Life has no meaning for him.

It drained away years ago.

When his parents divorced.

When things went wrong.

When his life was destroyed.

He found his mother.

In bed.

With another woman.

And if that couldn't get worse, another man.

If the truth wouldn't drive him mad.

His mother would.

Pretending to still love him.

Pretending to still love his father.

Pretending.

Pretending.

It was all a bunch of _fucking_ lies anyways.

And that's when the lies did start.

"I love you honey."

"Love you too, Mom."

"See you after school."

"I'll be gone. I have something to do with the guys."

"See you when you get home, then."

"Right."

Each line, a lie.

She didn't love him.

He didn't love her.

She didn't see him after school.

He didn't have anything to do with the guys.

He didn't come home.

He lied.

They were all lies.

Every single part of his life.

"Mom?"

Another lie. That word would never be true. She was never his mother.

Mothers are kind. They treat you well.

She was a bitch.

It was dark.

Giggles from another room.

Disgusted, he walked in to check.

His mother.

His father.

Just another lie to add to the book.

The next morning.

He left.

Didn't go to school.

Didn't go anywhere.

Walked.

Inside.

His head.

And when he came back.

His father at the table.

Alone.

His mother gone.

"She said that she'll be back soon. That she loves you."

Two major lies.

His father. Having to say them.

Life wasn't worth it anymore.

Turning a page.

Remembering that night.

"She's not coming back. You know that. Right?"

"You're wrong, Kemp."

Funny. Finally a truth in this damned family, and he's accused of lying.

"You want a lie? I'll tell you a lie. She doesn't love us."

"You're wrong, Kemp."

"I'm not fucking wrong, Dad. She's never coming back. I found her. About a month ago. In bed with another WOMAN. With another DUDE. She's not coming back."

Screaming pain across his check.

"You. Are. Wrong. Kemp."

His father hit him.

He couldn't believe it.

"She'll be home soon. She said she loves us."

"And how many times have you ever believed her?"

Silence.

"That's what I thought."

Turning on his heel.

Turning on his dad.

Turning on his mom.

Turning on anything he ever felt anything for.

Kemp Hurley became depressed.

Long sleeves became part of his life.

Jeans, even in the summer.

To hide his pain.

To hide everything in his life.

Kemp missed his mom.

* * *

**I almost cried when I wrote that last line. I swear. My eyes teared up and everything.**

**I know that this is called sloth.**

**But like I said in the beginning, I'd be changing some things.**

**I see Sloth as depressment. As sadness. As self-harm kind of stuff.**

**As things both Alicia and Kemp turned too.**

**Doesn't life just fucking SUCK sometimes?**

**And I know Alicia did go like, crazy there. After all, how would Josh have told her? To tell you the truth, I have no idea. It just kinda seemed to fit well in there. I dunno. Maybe she's just like, using her gossip-powers to figure it out. Or maybe she knew all along :)**

**Or maybe, Alicia isn't as stupid as she seems sometimes. Lol. I really have no idea what I'm saying. Let's just say this: While Josh was unconcious, he somehow managed to get inside Alicia's head. A little Sci-Fi for you. There. I like my Sci-Fi.**

**Lol. Aren't I so special getting another chapter in today? I'm special. I rock. My hair and shoes are so much better than yours. You are so jealous.**

**I'm kidding.**

**o.o**

**Really. I'm not even wearing shoes right now and my hair is all frizzy and ugly because my window is open. Ahah!**


	5. Gluttony

C:  
Hi guys.

Okay, yes. I am scum. I haven't updated in, probably almost a year. More than a year! I'd say I have lots going on, but that's of course an excuse. A true excuse, but an excuse. The main problem I had was I was just uninspired! Nothing dramatic happened in my life to convince me to write. And recently a few people reviewed + subbed, sending me into guilt mode. So here I am. Rearin' to go. I don't remember what the basic plotline is, and I want to do this chapter on its own. After I do, I'll read the other chapters. I'm afraid if I read them now I'll feel uninspired again. So.  
OH PS, I mention something about sisters in here. I don't know if she even has sisters, I never read the Summer novels. Yeah, yeah, I know. But they were only like 60 pages long and I can finish those babies in like 10 minutes. Maybe sometime later this summer I'll read them in B&N.  
And PS, this definitely isn't as raw as the last chapter was. My writing style has recently kind of changed. For the better, I hope. Maybe. I don't know. I also wrote this in NotePad instead of Microsoft Word, because, I gotta face it. Word sucks on my comp. So there are probably a million spelling mistakes. If you see one, point it out. Maybe I'll fix it. I dunno. Kinda lazy.  
Thank you all who are still subbed to this story. I give a big gigantic, non-suckish hug to you right now. Really. I do.

At long last, I give you.  
**Gluttony.**

* * *

"Ow. Fuck!" Dylan Marvil clutched her foot in pain. "Damn table. When did you move there, eh? Huh? When!" Her rank breath consumed the flowers resting there, and you could swear right then they wilted and met their maker. Her tiny hands were clutching her cell phone, shining it ahead as a light. Of course, when you're under the influence of many alcohols, your reflexes aren't as fast as they once were. Her mint green eyes quickly double checked the analog clock for the time. 2:11am.

She placed her foot down on the padded carpet and shuffled forward again, ear pointed towards the hall in which her mother and sisters were sleeping. She held her breath, and then burst out in giggles. "Like they can hear you, Dyl. They're probably all passed out! Not me, hehehe!"

The inebriated redhead crept into the pitch black kitchen. All curtains drawn, Dylan could barely see, even with her improvised flashlight.

_BEEP!_

She panicked, ducking at the warning noise. Nervous laughter bubbled in her throat before she realized it was just her cell phone. Pressing a random button, the screen lit up once more.

_LOW BATTERY._

Dylan groaned, putting the phone down on the marble counter top and sliding it around. What other options could she use for light? She'd almost forgotten why she had come downstairs in the first place.

"Oh, right!" the redhead exclaimed. "I got da munchies!"

Her right hand reached out and flung open the stainless steel appliance. A brighter light lit up the entire kithen, and Dylan smiled.

"Hello, God."

Laughing at her unintended pun, she grabbed out anything that looked good and set it down on the island breakfast bar. Mint cookie crunch icecream, chocolate fudge Poptarts, Oreos, mint Milanos, and several other sweets and necessities began to line up like combat soldiers.

"Attennnn, hut! All right, you maggots, who's ready to get into my belly first?" Dylan squinted and eyed her delicacies, acting tough for her invisible audience. "Frozen chocolate Poptarts it is!" Green painted nails ripped into the package, scattering brown crumbs all over her Juicy sweatpants. "Hehe." Those same fingers broke the Poptart to bit sized pieces, ready to be swallowed in seconds. She sat there, and ate, thought, and ate. Dylan had polished off two packets, half the carton of icecream, the last of the Milanos and at last some Oreos. The recently added carton of milk stood in the light like a statue, and she drank straight from the nose. With another few drops down her esophagus, she wiped her mouth with her sleeve and her nose on the other side. Almost a whole hour had passed of binge eating. And with each minute, Dylan slowly returned into a sober state of mind. Her food began soaking up the toxins in her body, allowing her to think more in a clear fashion. She returned the frozen goodies away, reached into the cupboard and starting to prepare Mac & Cheese.

"Now, Chef Dylan, what are you going to do next?" She whispered to herself. "I'm going to eat this like there's no tomorrow!" Which is exactly what she did, until 3:35. A loud bang reverberated through the house, and Dylan froze with the fork touching her lips. She heard a gasping yawn and she dropped the fork into the bowl in panic. If it was her mom, she'd be slaughtered in seconds. Ms. Marvil did not tolerate drinking in her children.

A light flickered on in the hallway and Dylan booked out of there faster than you can say "deer". She crouched in corner of the dining room, flattened against the wall and balled up. Her breathing escalated and she was almost panting.

The light flickered off, almost seconds later. She rose, grateful for the escape until the light in the kitchen snapped on. For the umpteenth time that night, she froze. Merri-Lee Marvil was leaning into the fridge, tapping her foot as to make a decision. Dylan took this as her exit chance, slowing slipping past her back and into the hall. The carpet muffled the noise of her running feet as she made her way down the seemingly endless route to her room. The door creaked open as she slipped in. It was a crack away from being closed when she realized her cell phone wasn't with her. No matter what, even if it was dead, she carried her phone with her. The second Merri-Lee saw it, she would know something was up.

The gorgeous seventeen year old stashed the bowl in her closet and quickly did a breath check. Her alcohol level would've been major on the breathalyzer, and it was extremely noticeable just by smelling her breath.

Dylan dropped to her knees and crawled through the hall, entering her bathroom. Leaning against the door, with a click, she made sure it was shut and locked before she flicked on the light.

Her face was beet red and puffy, her hair in all different directions and untamed. Her eyes were bloodshot and dazed, still showing the effects of a night of hardcore drinking. She was the ugliest thing she had ever seen. And she hated herself. The medicine cabinet was opened and she reached for a toothbrush and toothpaste. Making short work of the hygiene tools, she hoped it would cover the stank of her breath if her mom walked in on her.

She reached behind the containers of Advil and Midol, grasping a secondary toothbrush. Her rug burned knees rested against the cool porcelain of the toilet as she dry heaved. It wasn't enough.

Failure.

Failure.

Failure.

Her brain repeated the phrase, it echoed throughout her whole body.

Once, twice, three more times before finally some result.

Her fingers shook as she reached and flushed the toilet. And she didn't stop flushing the toliet until her stomach was completely empty of everything she had ate.

"Honey?" Merri-Lee tapped the oak door. "Are you alright?"

"I'm okay, Mom. I just think I might've eaten something bad at the Emerson party yesterday afternoon."

Merri-Lee jiggled the door handle. "Are you sure? Do you want me to come in?"

Dylan grabbed the sink for support and pulled herself up. Facing the mirror once more, she wiped the throw up from her mouth and rinsed her mouth from her water glass. "No, Mom, I'm feeling much better. I promise."

"I want you to eat light today, if you eat to much you might throw up again. Is that okay?"

The redhead smiled, looking almost crazed. "It's perfect, Mom." She winked at her reflection, imagining the skinny body she'd soon have. "Perfect."


End file.
